Forbidden Love
by tennie787
Summary: After a weird dream, Chase thinks he likes Sweetie but he doesn't know if it's a good idea to tell the Paw Patrol or even his best friend. Especially when everyone thinks it's Skye that he wants to be with, and it doesn't help when they pressure him to be with her. For a whole two months, the princess asks the Paw Patrol to watch Sweetie as she deals with her duties as soon to be q
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chase was walking around Adventure Bay as he finally made it to the beach. He watched the waves crash against the sand as they took what was left behind in the sand. He laid down on the sand it was a little cold but the sun hitting the sand made it warm, Chase sighed as he laid down smiling. This feels relaxing he said to himself.

He closed his eyes, accidentally dozing off. "Woah where am I?" He asked as he was in a decorative room now. He walked around the halls as he saw Zuma, Rocky and Marshall pass by him. "Oh hey Chase I didn't think you were gonna come to the princess'." Marshall said as he smiled at the german shepherd.

"Well of course I came, why wouldn't I have?" He asked as he chuckled a little. "Well you don't really like Sweetie that much, so we didn't think you'd come dude." Zuma said as the four pups laughed together. "Alright we'll see you around in a little bit Chase." Rocky said as the trio left Chase alone in the hall.

He kept walking around the castle as he finally knew he was in the princess' castle. Chase was walking around when he saw her, the snow white pup walking around. "Hey Sweetie." He said, despite the differences they've had in the past, the two actually got along pretty well. "Chase we can't be seen alone together by the pups." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"I know the pups don't know we're friends but I don't think that should matter to me." Chase said smiling at her as she smiled back at him. "I think we're more than friends though." She said as she lifted herself up to give the shepherd a kiss on the lips.

"AH!" Chase yelled as he jolted awake. That was a weird dream he said to himself. Chase got up as he popped his back, getting several satisfying cracks. Chase's pup tag beeped as he answered, "Chase here!"

"Chase I need you to get to the Lookout as soon as possible. I need to tell you and the pups something." He said as Chase responded with an okay and headed to the Lookout.

Chase stumbled into the Lookout as if he had just got done running a full marathon. He walked over to the elevator door as he went up and got to HQ. "Okay pups now that you're all here. I can tell you what the meeting is about." Ryder said as Chase sat down in a bean bag chair next to Zuma.

"Why don't you sit with Skye?" Zuma whispered to him. "Can I not sit next to one of my friends?" Chase whispered as the two chuckled. "Pups, the Princess has duties that she needs to tend to before she becomes queen. So she for two whole months, Sweetie will be coming to stay with us, who will let her room with them?" He asked the pups as they all looked around.

After awhile of silence Chase broke it and said, "I will let her room with me." He said as Skye had a shocked look on her face. "Why she tried to frame you for taking the crown, and all the bad stuff she's done to us." She said as she had a look of disgust on her face. "Some pups can change Skye, plus we're teenagers now are we for real gonna for real act like that was a big deal?" Chase asked her as he glared at her.

"Well sorry Chase but it's my opinion about her, and I don't think she's a pretty good pup." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Well I think your opinion is stupid Skye and you need a chill pill." He said as he looked at Ryder. "Sweetie can room with me, there's plenty of room for her." He said as he sighed.

"Thank you Chase she will be here tomorrow. You all are dismissed thank you pups." Ryder said as half of them left and half of them stayed. Chase got up and went into his room as he laid down on his bed plopping down. He heard his door open as he turned around to see Marshall standing there.

"Yes Marshall?" He asked as Marshall hopped on his bed and walked up to him. "So why're you letting Sweetie room with you? You aren't trying to hook up with her right?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. "Marshall can y'all chill. You act like she's such a bad pup but we've all done bad stuff and made mistakes but we move on okay?"

"Okay, haha I didn't mean to be mean in anyway. And I was just kidding but are you gonna get in there?" He asked giving a smirk as Chase threw a pillow at him. "Get out of here." He said as the two laughed at each other.

Chase finally plopped down on his bed as his smile turned to a confused look. What was that dream about? He asked himself.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and this story so far for the first chapter. Love y'all~


	2. Chapter 2

Chase woke up as he heard someone talking outside of his door. He jumped down from his bed and put his ear up to the door. It was Rocky and Marshall they weren't too quiet for whispering. "What do you think about this Sweetie thing?" Rocky asked Marshall as the dalmatian sat down and scratched his ear.

"Well I think it was very nice of Chase to do that for her, but I didn't think that was what you wanted to talk about." Marshall said to Rocky as he started to circle the mix breed, planting little kisses on his neck.

"Marshall not right here what if the pups wake up and they see us?" Rocky asked as he giggled from the affection of love. "Well I was actually thinking we could tell them, we already told Ryder why can't we tell the pups?" He asked as Marshall frowned and gave him puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright babe we can tell them but not today, maybe tomorrow. So stubborn, I love you." Rocky said as he kissed the now smiling spotted pup. "I love you too." Marshall said as he smiled and the pair walked around the Lookout.

Chase was in bewilderment, his best friend was in relationship with Rocky?! "I was not expecting that." He said to himself as his pup tag went off. "Chase can you please come to the top of the Lookout please?" Ryder asked as Chase went to the top of the elevator.

Chase went up to the top and was looking down the whole time. "Did you need something Ryder?" He asked as he bumped into someone. "Well Chase, you've definitely grown up a lot since the last time we've seen each other." She said giggling as she snorted a little, he always thought it was cute.

"Yeah well I am a teenager now, but you know you haven't grown up at all." Chase said teasing her as she motioned for Chase to come closer. She bent down and got him with her tail as he backed away. "Note to self don't make fun of you fun size." He said to her as they both laughed.

"So are you excited to be staying with us for a little bit?" Chase asked her as she nodded. "I mean I don't usually get away or like being away from home that much but I get the princess had to tend to her duties." She said as she smiled.

"Alright Chase I'm gonna call the rest of the pups to the Lookout." Ryder said as he left to go call them. "Do they know about us being friends?" She asked as she sat down, Chase doing the same.

"Um.. Heh, Marshall knows and Rocky does too, but not the rest of them, they still think you're a bad dog." Chase said as he rolled his eyes. "But I did that when I was pup have they still not let it go?" She asked as she rolled her eyes at the fact the pups haven't forgotten about all the mischief she made.

"Hey if I could get over it, than that means they can too." Chase said as he saw the elevator go down. "They're coming up, better make myself presentable." She said as she stood up straight. "Relax... you look fine." He said as her whole body unstraightened and she relaxed.

The elevator came up and the pups entered the room. "Pups, you all remember Sweetie. Treat her with the same respect you would too each other while she is here okay?" Ryder said as they all nodded their heads and greeted Sweetie. All except Skye. Skye sat by and waited for everyone to stop basking in the glow of Sweetie.

"Well I'm gonna take Sweetie to her room, well which is my room anyway. But come on Sweetie." Chase said as he motioned for her to follow her to the elevator. Zuma walked up to Skye, "She seems okay to me." He said as Skye growled.

"She's trying to steal my man." She said as she glared at the white pup. "Skye I think you need to just chill out, and Chase isn't really your man." Zuma said as he walked away to find someone else to hang out with.

Chase opened his door letting Sweetie in first as he closed it. "So if you want I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed." Chase said as she turned around with a look of perplexity. "Chase, we can both sleep in the same bed. We're both 'grown up' I'm pretty sure we can handle it." She said as she looked around the room.

Chase's room was the usual of for a teenage dog, his room was painted a light blue, he had a desk where he kept files for missing reports and police reports. On the desk was pictures of his real family and his other family, the Paw Patrol. There was a 55" TV in his room as well but all the pups had one in their rooms. "So is this your family?" She asked as she pointed at the picture with the german shepherds.

"Um yes The one on the left is my dad and the one on the right is my mom. The one on the left of me is my big sister Kara and the one on the right of me is my little brother JJ." He said as he smiled. "Do you miss them?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well they actually live with Ryder's parents which is in the city, but I don't seem them that much. I do miss them." He said as he smiled at the picture. "JJ is always so crazy he can be stupid sometimes."

"Hmm sounds like someone I know." She said giggling as Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever I am not that crazy, okay maybe just a little bit." He said as they both laughed at the joke.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" She asked but before he could answer her question his pup tag went off. "Pup's meet in the game room, Marshall and Rocky have something they want to tell you all." Ryder said as Chase smiled at Sweetie. "I guess this and if a mission pops up. Let's hope that doesn't happen." Chase said as he smiled at her.

All the pups gathered in the game room, Chase took his bean bag chair as Sweetie tried to find one. "Come sit with me Sweetie." He said as she jumped next to Chase as she snuggled next to him as he blushed.

"Okay Rocky and Marshall, what did you want to tell all of us? Because I was about to binge watch Arrow and eat treats." Rubble asked as he chuckled. "Thank you guys for being here we were gonna wait till tomorrow but someone needed to say it." Rocky said as he side glared Marshall.

"Hey, you know I'm impatient." Marshall said as they all laughed. "I can vouch for that." Chase said as he smiled. "What did you want to tell us dudes?" Zuma said as he tilted his head in curiousity.

"Well... me and Marshall are... "

A/N; HAHA, sorry guys but you will find out what they tell the pups in the next chapter. Will they tell them they're dating or will it be something different? Also... so my inspiration for Forbidden Love was a mix of my feelings of being in a relationship with a girl that my parents or friends didn't really approve of. And as hard as I tried i couldn't show them that she was good for me. We ended up breaking up. But that's not what happens in the book but that's what my inspiration for this book was. I just needed to write my feelings down and I felt i could express is in the book. Anyway i hope y'all like this book so much. I love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

"Me and Marshall are...dating" Rocky said as he put his paw over Marshall's. The pups all looked at the pair in shock. "Well I think y'all are very cute together." Sweetie said smiling as the two thanked her.

"I'm very happy for you two." Zuma said as he smiled, "That does ditto for me. I'm glad y'all didn't hide it from us." Rubble said as he had a cheerful look on his face. "I think if you two make each other happy than that's all that matters." Chase said as Marshall smiled at him.

The rest of them congratulated the two for making their relationship public to them. After the whole 'meeting' Skye went up to Chase, "Hey Chase do you want to hang out later?" She asked as she smiled. "I would like too but I'm gonna hang out with Sweetie today, I'm showing her Adventure Bay. You can join if you want?" He said as he smiled at her.

"Um no it's okay, I think I'll practice my flying tricks. See ya later." She said as she walked away from Chase. "Alright Chase I'm ready to go whenever you are." She said as she gave him a smile.

"Hang out in my room real quick I need to go and have a conversation with Ryder. I'll come get you when I'm ready okay?" He asked as she nodded her head and went to his room.

He knocked on Ryder's door waiting for him to open it, "Chase what's up." He said opening the door for him. "I need to talk to you, a few days ago I had a dream. Sweetie was in it and she kissed me and I'm so confused." He said as Ryder sat on his bed listening to Chase's story.

"Do you like her?" Ryder asked Chase as he pawed at the ground. "I don't really know if I do, I mean we've been friends for awhile but I don't know if the pups will be okay with us dating." He said as he looked at Ryder for an answer. "You'll figure it out buddy, you're a smart pup." He said scratching behind his ear. "Thanks Ryder!"

Chase went to his room to see Sweetie watching TV, "Are you ready?" He asked as Sweetie smiled at him nodding her head as she got up walking over to him. "Where are we going?" She asked as she looked around. "Well I was thinking I'd take you to the beach and then we can go to Mr.Porter's restaurant, and then I guess we can go and meet my parents?" He said as she gave an evil smile. "Sure I'd love to hear some embarrassing stories." She said as they both laughed.

The pair headed to the beach as they walked onto the sand. "I've never seen an ocean before." She said as she sat down taking in the view. "But you live right in front of the water kinda right?" He asked tilting his head as she chuckled a little.

"Yes but I've never actually ever been on the beach and seen the ocean you know?" She said as she closed her eyes feeling the wind through her fur. Chase stared at her as her white fur slightly moved in the air as she kept a smile on her face. Chase was very impressed by the fact she hasn't gotten herself into any trouble and she's been very good.

"Can we go swimming?" She asked as Chase was kinda surprised by what she asked him. "Um it's a little too cold right now, maybe next time you come to visit us you can." He said as she smiled, "Yeah next time!"

"Let's go to Mr.Porter's I bet you're hungry." He said as she nodded her head in agreement. "I'm starving." She said as they both heard her stomach growl. "Woah fun size for a small dog you're pretty hungry huh?" He asked as she hit him in the head. "Small dog, big bite." She said as she walked ahead of him.

Once they got done eating at Mr.Porter's the pair decided to go ahead and leave. "Oh Sweetie, you know Adventure Bay is having a competition for all the girl pups of Adventure Bay. You should enter." He said as he showed them the flyer and she smiled. "I'll do it, what're the requirements?" She asked as he squat down to them.

"The rules are you have to have two songs prepared, it's best to have a song that has meaning. And for the second song it can be a duet or solo. But you only perform the second song in finals." He said as she smiled. "Thank you, I'll do it." She said smiling as he nodded his head and they left.

"Can you sing?" Chase asked as they started walking to Ryder's parents house. "You'd be surprised." She said as she smiled. "I can't wait to meet your family." She said smiling as he could see the house. "Well we're almost there so you won't have to wait so long." He said as she jumped around as if she was on a sugar rush.

Chase rang the doorbell as Ryder's dad opened the door as he looked down and smiled at him, "Hey there Chase! Come to see your parents?" He asked as Chase smiled back at him. "Yup, I brought a friend, I hope that's okay?" He asked as he let them both in. "Oh yeah that's fine, they're in the backyard." He said as Chase and Sweetie walked to the backyard to find their parents outside.

"Hey mom and dad- ah!" He said as he was tackled to the side by JJ. "Chase! I missed you so much big bwothew." JJ said as he hugged him as Chase patted his back. "You're tiny but you're pretty strong." He said as he chuckled. "Hey little brother!" Kara said as she smiled at him as he hugged her. "Hey sis!" He said as his parents walked up to them.

"Hey Chase!" His dad said as they hugged each other. "Hi honey." His mom said as she nuzzled him. "And who is this? Your girlfriend?" Kara asked as she sat next to Sweetie. The two blushed at the mention of them being in a relationship. "Um, no this is my friend Sweetie." He said as she smiled at his family.

"How's the paw patrol? How's being a spy?" His mother asked as they all sat, JJ walked over to Chase and laid down between his paws. Sweetie smiled at the cute moment as she looked back up to focus on the conversation.

"It's very cool and fun, Sweetie and I actually crossed paths once or few times during my missions." He said as he looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You helped him during the missions?" His dad asked as she gave a nervous grin. "Well I was actually the enemy, I framed him for taking the princess' crown and many other things." She said as she nervously laughed.

His mom laughed, "That reminds me when Chase and Kara were very little, Chase would pretend to be a spy and protect Kara from us as if we were the enemy." She said as her and Sweetie laughed. "Oh and this one time he took five treats and acted like he was secret about it. He'd always dress up like a spy and pretend to act like he was on a mission." His dad said as Sweetie giggled. "Awe I think it's cute. Baby Chase in a spy outfit." She said as Chase rolled his eyes.

During the stories Chase would make glances over at Sweetie, and Sweetie would do the same. They quickly looked away from each other blushing.

The rest of the evening was spent with embarrassing stories and mostly Kara making side jokes about him and Sweetie. Sweetie and his mom went inside the house for a quick minute to get treats for everyone. "So Sweetie how long have you known Chase?" She asked as they walked around the house. "Um not long we've been friends for awhile. He's very sweet." She said smiling at all the nice things Chase has done for her.

"You like him don't you dear?" She asked as Sweetie turned the color of an tomato. "Well I mean I don't know, he's really sweet but everyone doesn't really know we're close friends. But I'd guess he could be a potential boyfriend material. He's very sweet, pretty cute, and very caring." She said as she smiled at Chase pinning his brother down with his paw on him.

"Well he is very sweet I can tell you that much honey and if you like him you should date him." She said smiling as she patted her back. But should it happen? She thought to herself.

A/N; Hey guys so part 2 of my inspiration for 'Forbidden Love' It was music. A mix of Ariana Grande songs Little Mix and Fifth Harmony. I just thought of a lot of their music when I write and it made me think of ideas. You know songs that mean wanting to be with that person but you can't have them. But that's all for today. Thank y'all and I love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetie and Chase walked back to the Lookout, the were standing very close to each other. "So, what songs were you planning on doing?" Chase asked as he kept his head forward. "Um for my first song I think I'm gonna do better days. It's very meaningful to me you know?" She said as she separated from him.

"Well you know I could help you pick another song for the second one." He said as she started jumping up and down. "I got it! I'm gonna do Lovin' you lately." She said smiling as Chase smiled back. "Well I'm happy for you." He said as she hugged him.

The sweet moment was ruined by a crack of lightning and several rain drops and grey clouds coming. "We better get back home real quick." Chase said as the pair started running back too the Lookout.

Sweetie and Chase walked through the doors of the Lookout as they looked soaked and wet. "Well you two look like you didn't make it back in time." Everest said smiling as Sweetie hugged her.

"Everest, I didn't think I would ever see you again." She said as Everest hugged her back. "So I was thinking Sweetie if you want maybe tomorrow night you could come spend the night with me?" She asked as they smiled at each other.

"Yes, Chase is that fine with you?" She asked smiling at him as Chase directed his attention to Sweetie. "Yes that's fine with me I think you should have some fun." He said smiling at her.

The two got giddy with each other as they hugged each other. "Well I should get back to the cabin, Jake is probably looking for me. But I'll see you tomorrow Sweetie. Bye Chase."Everest said as she left the Lookout leaving the two by themselves.

"Well it' getting late Sweetie how about we go to bed?" Chase asked as he had a sleepy smile on his face. "Awe is the little baby puppy sleepy?" She said in a baby voice as Chase rolled his eyes and started walking to his room.

The two were in Chase's bed as Sweetie was wide awake. The thunder hit as she jumped a little, she looked over at Chase as he was sound asleep. "Chase are you awake?" She asked as she nudged him as he groaned and rolled over. "I am now what's up?" He asked as he had a sleepy look on his face.

"I... can't sleep." She said hanging her head down in shame, she felt someone pulling her down as she was now next to Chase. "Would this make you feel safe?" He asked as she blushed but nodded her head. "Okay try and get some sleep." He said wrapping his front arms around her.

She finally fell asleep as she could feel the void of sleep fill her mind.

The next morning Sweetie woke up to no Chase as she looked around to see a note. "Sweetie, Ryder wrote this but I said it, I went to my families again I'll be back soon." She left the room as she went to go and get a drink of water.

As she finished getting her drink she looked up to see Skye. "Hey Skye how's your morning been?" She asked with a smile as Skye got close to her, "Look here I know what you're trying to do, and Chase is mine anyway so back off. Or else you'll lose that singing competition." She said as she walked away from Sweetie.

Sweetie sat down in shock as she looked around and got back up. "I have to go to Everest's now." She said to herself as she got a small bag and filled it with clothes.

Chase walked through the front door as he saw his mom and dad on the couch watching tv. "Hello sweetie come to see us again?" His mom asked as chase sat in front of them.

"Dad how did you know you loved mom?" He asked as he pawed at the ground. "Oh boy, well when I knew I needed to have that girl in my life. And no one else just her." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Son what's wrong?' He asked as he smiled at Chase. "I'm in love with Sweetie." He said as they both chuckled at their son.

"Well son, she seems to like you a lot too so I think you should go for it Chase." His mom said smiling at him as Chase nodded his head.

 **A/N; oop second to last chapter, i love you guys so much. I hope y'all like this so far. As for the plot i know some people can't see sweetie and chase being together but i happen to like this ship and you know i've given it a try and i loved writing this story so much. At the ending I will throw in a one shot that doesn't correlate with this stories plot. That's it I love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweetie was getting zipped up into her golden outfit. Chase walked in as he went up to her. "What happened I thought you were going to do Better Days first?" Chase said as he had wide eyes.

"Chase I can't do this right now okay? I stayed at Everest's for a reason." She said as she pulled down the skirt a little. "Why did you stay at her house?" He asked her as she groaned.

"Because Chase, Skye was being so rude and she said something I didn't like it doesn't matter." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"What did she say?" He asked as he turned her around as she looked anywhere but into Chase's eyes.

"Look at me right now." He said as she looked at him.

"Why do you care so much?!" She shouted at him as he was taken back by her loud voice.

"Because this is why!" He said grabbing her closer and kissing her. Sweeties eyes widen but closed as she kissed him back.

"Ch-Chase... I-" She said but was cut off by Mr.Porter, "Thank you Skye for that performance, the next performer is Sweetie singing Loving' you Lately." He said as Chase let go of her.

"I have to go, we'll talk about this later okay?" She said as she walked up the steps.

"Hey, good luck." He said as Skye walked out from the stage. "Oh I didn't think you were gonna come, finals is mine and so is Chase. Break a leg, literally." She said as she walked away.

Sweetie walked out from behind the stage, "This is Lovin' you Lately." She said as the music started.

She saw Chase starring as he mouthed the words 'You got this.' She blushed as the music started.

Who's clothes are you stealing at night

Who's calling you lately?

Who's loving you lately?

Do you think of me, am I on your mind? 

Who's calling you baby?

Who's loving you lately?

Lying here, pick me up

Touching me, on you

Making me, take it off

Watching you, while you watch

Wishing you were right here

She stopped singing as the guy part started as she walked out around the stage dancing.

I bet you wanna know

If she love me like you do

I bet you wanna know

Who I'm fucking after you

Who's clothes are you stealing at night

Who's calling you lately?

Who's loving you lately?

Do you think of me, am I on your mind? 

Who's calling you baby?

Who's loving you lately?

Can we commit to the end

Or did we give up too soon

Cause not that I came with someone else

Made me wish didn't give up too soon

I bet you wanna know

If she love me like you do

I wanna know

I bet you wanna know

Who I'm fucking after you

I wanna know

Who's clothes are you stealing at night

Who's calling you lately?

Who's loving you lately?

Do you think of me, am I on your mind? 

Who's calling you baby?

Who's loving you lately?

Who's calling you baby?

Who's loving you lately? (ooh)

She ended with a pose as she smiled at the camera that was facing her.

"Thank you Sweetie for the performance. We will be back in two hours with finals performance. But right now results. If every pup that performed could come out?" Mr.Porter said as all the girl pups came out.

"The three pups that will be going to finals is... Skye, Everest, and Sweetie. Good luck at finals all of you." He said as everyone went back to a normal day until the finals performance.

"You got lucky bitch!" Skye said as she walked off stage.

"Hey we got this, we're performing as a duet we'll be fine okay?" Everest said patting Sweetie's back as she nodded her head going backstage.

She went into her dressing room as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She tried reaching in the back for the zipper, "Stupid... ugh fucking zipper!" She said as she fell down on the couch that the dressing room had.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said as he unzipped the top of her outfit.

"Chase what're you doing in here?" She asked as she got up taking off the top part.

"Well I came to say you did good and just to get a response on what happened. So?" He said as he walked over to her smiling.

She turned around to see the shepherd awaiting her answer.

"Chase... I like you a lot too..." She said as he started to smile even bigger.

"But there are a million reasons that we can't happen. One of them being that there is someone else for you, and I'm not good enough for you." She said as she could feel tears starting to come.

"Someone else? You mean Skye, there is nothing going on between us. She's just my friend, I want you as my girlfriend." He said as he walked up to her as she started to back away.

"Chase we can't I'm sorry, please leave." She said as he tried to protest on the situation.

"Please leave." She said as he nodded his head and left the changing room.

She started to let the tears flow as she laid down, "The only pup that I ever liked and liked me back is gone." She said to herself as she buried her face in the pillow.

She heard a knock on the door as it revealed to be Everest.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked walking over to her sitting on the couch.

"Chase told me he liked and I liked him. But I denied because of Skye she said that she was with him. I just want to cry my eyes out." Sweetie said as she buried her face back in the pillow.

"First of all Chase is not with Skye, and I think you should go to him and tell him that you didn't know. But first you have to sing and beat Skye with me." She said as she pulled Sweetie up from the couch.

"Thanks Everest." She said smiling as she nodded her head.

"And if I'm being honest I didn't really like Skye. And if you and Chase start dating then maybe you can stay here and live here." She said winking at her as Sweetie blushed.

"Come on we gotta do a soundcheck." Everest said pulling Sweetie with her as she giggled following her.

While Everest and Sweetie were doing the soundcheck Chase needed to find Skye. He walked up to her door and could hear the tv.

He opened the door to find Skye reading a magazine as she looked up to see the now angry pup.

"Hi Chase, something you need?" She asked closing the magazine.

"What the hell is your problem?" He said as she was taken by surprise by his loud voice.

"So you think you can tell Sweetie there is something going on between us?" He asked as he sat down.

"Chase you don't want to date Sweetie she's a bitch and a bad dog." She said rolling her eyes.

"Plus I'm a lot cuter and I'm here." Skye jumped off her bed and started rubbing against Chase.

He pushed her away as she was a few inches away from him now, "I don't like you Skye, I like Sweetie get that through your thick head." He said as he started to leave her room.

"Whatever and when she dumps you, I'll be here Chase." She said with a smirk on her face as he left the room.

(Time Skip)

The sun had finally set on Adventure Bay as the finals round was coming around. Sweetie and Everest were in their dressing room getting ready.

Everest was wearing a two piece white outfit with white earmuffs. Sweetie was wearing a black two piece with black earmuffs.

"You know what I think it is funny?" Everest asked as she was curling Sweetie's ears.

"What?" Sweetie asked as she had a curious look on her face.

"We're dressed as if it's Christmas time and it's barely cold outside." Everest said as the two giggled,

"You're right I think we should lose the earmuffs, you think?" She asked as she smiled at herself in the mirror.

"No I think it'll be fine, besides we might get points for clothes." She said smiling as she nodded her head.

"Hey don't be nervous we're gonna do great okay?" She told her as Sweetie nodded her head as Everest finished with her ear.

"Alright I'm done." She said as Everest got out of the chair.

"Okay guys Skye is almost done so we need you guys to come on and get ready." Mr.Porter said as he directed them to backstage.

Is your love enough?

Come on make me believe it

Is your love enough?

Can you keep me up

All the way through the evening

Is your love enough, oh

Is your love enough?

Na na na na na eh

Is your love enough?, oh

Skye posed as the song ended and the crowd started going wild. She walked off the stage and thanked everyone.

"Good luck, you both will need it." She said as she walked away from them.

"And now welcoming Sweetie." Mr.Porter said as she took a few deep breaths and walked out.

"Hello everyone, I'm so happy I made it to finals. So I'd like to bring out one of my friend's I've met since I've been staying here in Adventure Bay. Please welcome Everest!" She said as Everest walked out from behind stage. As they hugged each other.

They grabbed each other's paws as they walked to the steps the stage had as the music started playing.

"This song is about all the hard stuff that's going on in the world and just what you can do is hope. This is Better days." She said as they sat down and the lights turned pink as the setting changed and Everest started.

Baby there's a war right outside our window

Don't you hear the people fight for their lives?

Baby there's a war right outside our door

But it's gon' be alright long as I got you with me

In your arms I find my shelter

Deep in your love, I will hide

Baby you and me stop the world when we're together

You find a way to my mind

The two started to started to wave their paws as they sang the chorus as everyone used their phone lights and waved them in the air.

Hoping for better days, better days

Days where things are better

Hoping for better days, better days

Need some better days

Hoping for better days, better days

Days where things are better

Hoping for better days, better days

Need some better days

Everest stopped singing as Sweetie started her verse

So how we gonna stop the violence, stop the hurting?

Stop the hatred, stop the murders

We're all human that's for certain

Come together, we deserve it

What kind of life will our babies have, if we don't change up and make it last?

It starts right here it starts right now

We'll love and hope for.

The two sang together and waved their paws in the air again.

Better days, better days

Days where things are better

Hoping for better days, better days

Need some better days

Hoping for better days, better days

Days where things are better

Hoping for better days, better days

Good ol' better days

They ended the song as the crowd started clapping and going wild. The two hugged each other and smiled.

"Thank y'all so much!" The two said as Skye walked out on stage.

"The judges have their results now." Mr.Porter said as two of the judges, Selena Gomez and Nicki Minaj.

"Hello everyone, these were some great performances which made it even harder for us to choose." Selena said into the mic as Nicki went over to her.

"But their can only be one winner." She said as she opened an envelope. The two looked at each other nodded.

"The winner is, Better Days, Everest and Sweetie." They said as their song played on the speakers and they hugged each other. Skye rolled her eyes and scoffed as she walked off stage.

The night was ended with them celebrating at a party. Chase was walking by himself as he walked in his room to see a white furball curled up.

"You came back?" He asked jumping on the bed as she groaned a little.

"Can we just sleep please? I don't want to talk until tomorrow." She said as she snuggled up against Chase. "Anything for you." He said as he wrapped his tail around them.

A/N; Hey guys so next chapter will be the last one and an epilogue. I hope y'all liked this chapter and this book. It has been an adventure.


	6. Chapter 6 & Epilogue

The sun rose along Adventure Bay signaling that the pups would be waking up anytime soon. Chase woke up he yawned and stretched as he let his claws gently scratched the bed.

He smacked his mouth as he looked around the room. "Where's Sweetie?" He asked himself as he walked out of his room.

Chase walked around the outside of the Lookout still looking for Sweetie but with no prevail.

"Hey Chase looking for something?" Marshall asked walking up to him as Chase jumped back a little.

"You scared me Marshall, and I'm actually looking for someone. Have you seen Sweetie?" Chase asked as Marshall pondered on the question.

"Oh yeah! I think she went to the beach" He said as the clouds started to block the sun.

"You better hurry and find her looks like there is gonna be a storm buddy." Marshall said as he went back into the Lookout.

Chase sighed in agony as he started to run to the beach as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" The attacker said as he looked up to see Skye standing beside him.

"I'm going to tell Sweetie how I feel about her." He said as he got up and started walking in that direction as she stepped in front of him.

"Chase why her? Why not me?" She asked as she sat in front of him.

Chase sighed as he sat down, "I feel something with Sweetie I feel a connection, I don't feel anything between us except you're like a little sister to me Skye." He said as she sighed and closed her eyes as a tear fell.

"I hope she makes you happy Chase." She said as she started to walk away from him.

"Skye wait... I know it probably isn't the one you hoped for, but I know Zuma has a sweet spot for you. Maybe you should try him." Chase said as Skye smiled at him and she nodded her head and walked back into the Lookout.

Chase looked back in the direction of the beach as thunder sounded, "I better hurry up and get there." He said as he ran towards the beach, only one thing on his mind. Sweetie.

He got to the beach as he saw Sweetie looking out onto the ocean, just like the first time he brought her there. He walked up quietly to her as he missed a step and tripped landing next to her.

"Hm and I thought Marshall was more clumsy." She said giggling to herself as he picked himself up and sat next to her.

"You know it's gonna rain in a little bit right?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Do you want to go back to the Lookout?" He asked as she shook her head indicating she didn't want to.

The two sat next to each other in silence as Chase dug his paw in the sand. He thought of ways to break the silence but couldn't.

Sweetie broke the silence as he directed his attention to her, "I wanted to talk here, it's where I first felt those feelings for you." She said to him as she leaned on him. "But we can't Chase and you know why." She said walking a few inches away from him.

Chase walked up to her as he nuzzled her, "This is hard for me to say Sweetie. But Sweetie when I woke up this morning to see you gone I was very concerned happened to you. I felt like I was losing control and when I found out where you were I was so relieved. You're the one I think about when I wake up and when I go to sleep. And I want you to be my girlfriend Sweetie. So will you go out with me?" He asked as he held her close to him as she was smiling.

"Chase... what about Skye?" She asked as she looked away from him. Chase directed her attention to him.

"I think she's gonna find someone." He said as they started to close the gap between each other.

"Does this feel like a bad idea?" She asked as she got closer to him as rain started to pour. (Oh shit! Hallmark moment!).

"I love you." He said as he closed the gap between them and he kissed her.

She kissed him back as her head was only filled with happy thoughts.

The two separated from the kiss as Sweetie nuzzled, "I love you too." She said smiling as Chase wrapped his arms around her.

The two made their ways back to the Lookout as they walked inside and shook their fur dry.

"Ryder I want to tell all the pups something. Can you call all of them together?" He asked him as he nodded his head and called everyone to the movie room.

Chase walked into the center as Sweetie leaned on him smiling.

"Pups I have news, me and Sweetie are in a relationship." Chase said as Sweetie nuzzled him.

"I knew it! And you owe me 20 treats!" Rocky said pointing at Marshall as he rolled his eyes.

"Well we're all happy for you." Skye said smiling at the pair as they smiled back. All the pups congratulated the new couple as they went back to Chase's room.

"What now?" Chase asked as Sweetie nuzzled him.

"We'll see." She said as she kissed him and the camera zoomed out on them.

Chase woke up as he saw his beautiful mate sleeping peacefully.

"Good morning beautiful." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and multiple on the neck as she giggled.

"Mm you interrupted a good dream." She said as she pulled him down to her.

"And what was this dream about?" He asked as he kissed her and smiled at her.

"Well my handsome mate was just getting home from a mission and tried to give me a kiss when suddenly-" She said but was cut off by Chase being tackled by three blurs.

"That happened." Sweetie finished as she saw the three blurs on top of Chase.

"Hey hey guys, you're old man isn't as strong as he used to be." Chase said as they got off of him and he cracked a few bones getting a few satisfying pops.

Chase and Sweetie had three beautiful pups and a very happy family.

The first being Camila she had a german shepherd build but white fur like her mother, she had violet eyes.

The second pup was Hazel, she looked exactly like Camila except her eyes were a brown color.

The youngest being Genesis she had her mother's build and white fur except her paws and the tip of her tail were brown.

"Dad you said we could go outside today. It's snowing! We wanna go outside!" Camila said as she got in a playing stance.

"Yeah you said we could." Hazel said as she sat down pouting.

"Yeah you said we could if we promised not to tell mom that you and Uncle Marshall didn't go for a joyride around town." Genesis said as she received glares from her sisters and Chase got one from Sweetie.

"Okay, okay we'll go outside put on your warm clothes okay?" Chase said as he nudged them away and they went to change.

"So that's where you went that night?" Sweetie asked rolling her eyes as Chase walked up to her and kissed her neck.

"Alright next time I won't be so easy on you." Sweetie said as she smiled.

"Chase I have to-" She started but was interrupted by the pups.

"We're ready! Come on!" Camila said as she jumped around. "We're coming!" Chase said as he started to run after them.

They walked outside as Camila ran into a pile of snow. Hazel walked around as a snowflake fell on her nose and she licked it.

"It's water!" She said as she giggled. Genesis looked at the icy ground as she put one paw forward and slipped falling on her belly.

Chase chuckled to himself and walked over to her, he lifted her up as she tried to gain her balance. "I got it." She said as she started to walk again and giggled as she ran after them.

Sweetie walked over to Chase as she leaned her head onto his side, "Only time I've seen all of them get along that well." Sweetie said as they chased each other around the Lookout.

"Yup, who thought I'd marry my nemesis and then have a family with her too." Chase said as he kissed her and she smiled.

"So I have to tell you something." She said as she looked at Chase in his eyes.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" He asked with a concern look. She opened her mouth but was interrupted yet again.

"Mom, dad come help us build a snowman!" Hazel said smiling as Chase went over to Hazel and Sweetie followed.

The rest of the day was spent with the whole family spending time with each other until the pups got tuckered out finally. They sat by the Lookouts fireplace as the three pups were close to the warm fire.

"What a day." Chase said as Sweetie laid her head down and smiled. He nuzzled her.

"What were you trying to tell me today?" Chase asked tilting his head, as she smiled.

"How would you feel about maybe adding one or two more members in our family?" She asked smiling.

"Are you pregnant?" Chase asked as he had wide eyes and nodded her head. "I think it would be great." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END

A/N; Hey guys so that's a wrap for that story, i really hope y'all liked it. Thank y'all for the reviews.


End file.
